


Spin The Bottle

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fun, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family, bunkergamenight, letsplayagame, premature games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: You have a friend over at the bunker and you introduce her to the bunker game night. You play spin the bottle with Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer, Kevin and Crowley. Things get heated and ….well, smut!Warnings: smut, kisses, oral, more oral, sex
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Bunker Game Night [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Kudos: 27





	Spin The Bottle

You had a visitor. The first person, you ever invited to the bunker was currently sitting cross legged on your bed, sharing a bottle of champaign with you.

„So, how did you end up in that horrible costume? I’ve never heard of a vampire with a furry fetish,“ you laughed, taking a big sip from the bottle.

„I know! Weird! I was just wearing this giant wolf costume, because it was the last thing that would fit me in the shop. And running around in underwear, pretending to be a sexy whatever wasn’t an option.“ Caiti giggled, snatching the champaign back from your hands.

„Maybe he saw Twilight one time too often and ended up being Team Jacob!“ You howled with laughter. „I just wish, there’d be a video of you jumping on him. A hunter dressed like the mascot of a high school football team beheading a vampire in the middle of a costume party!“

„At least the guy in the shop believed me, when I told him I ran into a condiment war and only made me pay some extra bucks to get the ‘hot sauce’ out of the fur.“

It was fun to have Caiti over for a few days. The two of you met on a hunt some months ago and got along great. Friendship at first sight. Something that was as rare as finding a diamond on the sidewalk, especially among hunters.

You invited her, when she called you after her last hunt, just a state away.

Tonight was Bunker Game Night and the two of you were 'preparing’ the game, by emptying the champaign, Caiti pulled from her duffel.

There was a knock on the door and Dean was sticking his head inside, eying you with interest. „You girls done with drinking without us? The guys are waiting in the library. We are all eager to get to know your friend. We only ever heard the stories, so it’s nice to finally have a face.“

„We’ll be there in five,“ you promised, before turning to Caiti again.

„Just to warn you, there will be angels, a demon and probably the devil himself. But you can leave your blade in your room, they aren’t going to do you any harm. The game night is weapon- and war-free. But prepare yourself for bad puns and a lot of childish behavior.“

At the spark in her eyes, you smirked and dragged her from the bed and down the corridor behind you. She was definitely a girl after your heart, funny, strong and with sense of humor as dark as Dean’s Baby.

As you entered the library, six heads turned to face you. Caiti came to a halt half behind you, looking at the men with big eyes.

„Hello boys!“ you greeted them, using Crowley’s favorite line. „You all have heard of my friend Caiti and here she is. Be nice!“

„Caiti, meet the boys. You already know Sam and Dean, at least a bit. Castiel couldn’t make it tonight, but Gabriel and Lucifer are here to stand in for their brother. The grumpy looking guy in the expensive suit is Crowley and the cutie over there is Kevin,“ you introduced the men, who nodded or waved at your friend.

As you sat down in the circle, you placed Caiti between Kevin and yourself, deciding that the short Asian would be the least threatening.

„You have great hair,“ Gabriel complimented the purple dip dye at the ends of her dark brown strands.

„Thank you,“ she gave him a shy smile, fiddling with the hem of her aquamarine shirt.

„What did you two do in (Y/N)’s room? Hope it was something kinky, otherwise there is no reason to let us wait,“ the man to your left teased.

„Shut up, Crowley! We had serious business to do…like preparing tonight’s game,“ you nudged his side with your elbow, almost making him spill the ever present glass of whiskey.

„Serious business, sure,“ Dean mocked. „I just heard you laughing like mad women and and saw you drinking sparkling stuff straight from the bottle.“

„Well, it needs an EMPTY bottle, to play spin the bottle,“ you stated with as much dignity as you could come up with, but cracking at Lucifer’s wink.

„Okay! I was just trying to make her a tiny bit tipsy, because I know how intimidating you guys can be.“

„It worked. I feel not half as uneasy as I expected,“ Caiti admitted.

„Sweetheart, there is no reason to be afraid…we don’t bite.“ Dean gave her one of his special grins, adding „but if you ask nicely, I might be willing to.“

Before you could admonish him, you saw the smile that accompanied the light blush of your female friend and decided to shut up. Maybe she wasn’t as uncomfortable with the older hunter’s flirting than you thought.

„Alright, who’s gonna pour a round of drinks for us?“ you asked and Sam got up, to fill some shot glasses with a clear liquid.

„Vodka,“ he explained. „I can’t see tequila anymore.“

You all rose your glasses. „To a great night without any emergencies!“ It had become kind of your mantra. You all deserved a free night once in a while and to your utter surprise it had worked til the present day.

„Which kind of rules are we sticking to? Just kiss the person or come up with a question or a dare?“ Gabriel asked.

„I’d say we stick with kisses, but maybe we should leave the final decision to Caiti, since she’s our guest,“ you suggested.

„Uhm…I…well,“ she stuttered a bit, before taking a deep breath. „I vote for the kisses, but to make it a bit more interesting, we could write down different kisses, throw them in a bowl and the person who is 'it’ has to pick something from the bowl.“

Patting her shoulder, you nodded in agreement. „Good idea!“

„Yeah! Great! Good to have you here,“ Kevin supported your praises.

While you got up to get a pad and pencil, Sam filled up the glasses again and Kevin distracted Caiti with a conversation about tiger moms.

Writing down different kinds of kisses with Caiti’s help, you took another shot and handed the glass right back to Sam for a refill.

When you were done and set the bowl down in front of you, you clapped your hands to get everyones’ attention.

„Okay, we’re done. Who wants to start?“

At the absolute silence around you, you looked straight at Dean. „Because I saved your ass at the last hunt, I expect you to spin the bottle.“

With a grumble, he reached out his hand and gave the empty champaign bottle a good push. It twisted for a while until it slowed down and finally came to a halt in front of Lucifer.

„Fuck my life,“ he groaned, accepting the bowl from you and fishing around in it.

Hesitantly, he unfolded the piece of paper. „Eskimo kiss,“ he read out loud, letting his shoulders drop in relief.

The Morning star grinned and made a come here gesture with his index finger. Dean got over on his knees and nuzzled his nose against the devil’s.

Caiti and you laughed at the twisted face of the famous hunter. „Just wait 'til it’s your turn,“ he growled, only spurring on your giggles.

Sitting back in his place, Dean nodded at Lucifer, who spun the bottle. This time, the pointed end landed on you.

With a smile, he took a piece of paper from the bowl, unfolded it and tossed it at you. „Kiss on the neck,“ Caiti read it aloud, clapping her hands in excitement.

„At least one of you likes it,“ Sam grinned.

„Oh, it’s not like I’m complaining,“ you smirked, leaning back and tilting your head to the side. Lucifer was hovering over you in the blink of an eye, winking at you and bringing his lips down over your pulse point. Sucking the skin between his teeth, he let his tongue swirl over the sensitive spot. Digging your hands into your thighs, you suppressed a moan. The cold touch of his tongue against your warm skin was just too good.

Way too soon for your liking, he let go of you, pressing a quick kiss to your temple and sitting back down across from you.

Your breathing was uneven and you knew your face was flushed. „Oho, someones going to have a nice hickey,“ Gabriel commented. Flipping him the bird, you downed another shot and went to get a beer. Before you left for the kitchen, you gave the bottle a toss.

The laughter from the library made you run back, not wanting to miss the faces.

The bottle had chosen Kevin, who was fiddling with a slip of paper. „Uhng, this is kinda weird,“ he announced, knowing you felt nothing but friendship for each other.

„French kiss,“ he confessed, looking at you apologetically.

„Hey, if you absolutely don’t want to…we can come up with something else for you,“ you offered, holding a finger up, when Crowley opened his mouth.

„It’s not that…I’m…I just…argh! This is embarrassing,“ he hid his face in his hands.

It was Caiti who saved him. „It’s okay. I don’t think (Y/N) will judge you for your lack of experience. It’s not your fault your mom put all the girls to rout. But as she said, if you are uncomfortable with it, you can do something else.“

Sam and Gabe offered smiles of reassurance. Kevin sat up, looking at you. „If you don’t mind, I’m in. I decided to join the game so I should stick with the rules.“

Instead of answering, you leaned over Caiti, grabbed his face with your hands and slowly lowered your lips to his.

The touch was gentle as you moved your lips over his soft ones, letting your tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. As he opened his mouth, you began to explore the outline of his teeth, before you caressed his tongue with you own.

When you felt him melting into you, you stroked his cheek and backed off, planting a last peck on his lips.

„Damn, Kevin! You either managed to kiss more girls behind your mom’s back than you want to let us know or you’re simply a natural,“ you chuckled, winking at the beet red cutie.

Thankfully, the guys didn’t say a word and Caiti patted his shoulder as he gave you a shy smile.

To spare him the next round, Gabriel decided to jump in. „I’m bored, so I decide it’s my turn now. Kevin can make the girls swoon later again,“ he stated, as he spun the bottle.

To your surprise, it landed on you again. Ignoring the rules again, Gabriel decided to not pick a kiss from the bowl, but instead beckoned you over.

When you slowly made your way to the trickster, he grabbed you by your waist and sat you down in his lap. „Let’s make sure, you taste as sweet as you look,“ he mumbled and shoved something between your lips. Tasting chocolate, you stared at Gabe in wonder. “Hershey’s,” he laughed, handing you some more.

„Just tell me, if you want some more candy. I’ll be right here,“ he smiled, a knowing spark in his eyes.

It was your time again and because fate wouldn’t give you time to collect yourself, the bottle ended up pointing at Crowley. With a devious smirk, he snapped his fingers, a piece of paper appearing in his hand. „Butterfly kiss,“ he read aloud. „Boring.“

Taking you head in his hands, he let his lips flutter around your jaw and over your closed eyes, finishing his journey with a soft kiss at the corner of your mouth.

To avoid a happy sigh, you took a big gulp of your beer, as the King of Hell spun the bottle.

This time, Sam got all the attention as Crowley fished for a kiss in the bowl. “First kiss,” it said, making the demon chuckle darkly. “At least, it is correct. I never kissed a moose before”

With that, he took a hold of Sam’s chin, forbidding him to move away. Tilting his head, he pressed his lips to the tall hunter’s ones, lingering there for a few moments before drawing back.

“Surprisingly sweet,” Crowley laughed, leaving Sam rubbing his mouth furiously.

“Hopefully the first and the last time I had to undergo this.”

This time, the bottle landed on Caiti. “Friendship kiss.”

Wrapping your friend in his strong arms, Sam brought his lips down to her forehead, leaving a wet spot there. Hugging her again, he told her, “you’re more than welcome here. Hope you’ll come back after this weird night.”

Hugging him back with a chuckle, she emptied her glass and let luck of fate decide about the next participant.

Dean showed a huge smile when the bottle stopped in from of him. “Just what I was waiting for,” he grinned, slowly crawling over to Caiti. Kneeling down in front of her, he grabbed her hips, pulling her halfway into his lap. “Hope you don’t mind, if I take my time with you,” he murmured, lips already ghosting above hers.

“Take whatever you need,” she answered with a smug smile, giving you a thumbs up behind her back.

Seemed like your friend just found what she was looking for.

Engulfing her in his strong arms, Dean bent down and kissed her fully on the lips. After a moment, he moaned, grabbing her neck and hip to draw her even closer.

With a sigh, Caiti’s arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and she answered the kiss with passion.

“Uhm, should we send them to his room or interrupt the make-out?” you asked as the kiss got more heated, hands were wandering and you really didn’t want to see any more of it.

“Get a room!” Gabe yelled, breaking the spell.

Caiti and Dean parted with heavy breathing, not able to take theirs eyes off of the other. Suddenly, Dean stood up, offering her his hand. “I think, it was the best idea they ever had,” he smirked with smoldering eyes.

“Your room!” Caiti grinned. “I always wanted to know what a memory mattress feels like!”

The rest of you watched with hanging jaws as the new couple left the library hand in hand, already undressing the other with their eyes.

“Whoa! That was fast!” Sam stated, earning confused nods by the rest of your group.

“You think we might need earmuffs?” Kevin asked, earning shocked stares.

“No need for that. I’ll just make the library soundproof.” Gabriel offered, just as the fist moan of a female voice waved through the bunker. Dean was obviously in his best form, making your friend enjoy every second of his performance.

As much as you granted her the experience, you really didn’t want to witness it.

“Who’s turn is it?” you asked, covering a cry with your ask.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, so I’ll spin the bottle,” Sam stated, hoping Gabe’s spell would work quickly.

Again, the bottle ended up pointing at you.

“What’s a 'last kiss’?” Sam asked puzzled.

“Just imagine, you will never see (Y/N) again. This would be your last chance to have any physical contact with her. No chance to make things right after this.” Lucifer explained. You wondered briefly, if he had put the kiss in the bowl by magic, because you haven’t seen Caiti write it down and it wasn’t for sure your idea.

“Wow, this is deep,” Kevin threw in his two pence, not looking happy about the idea to see you go forever within the next few minutes.

Sam’s soft eyes captured yours, a whole bunch of emotions showing on his handsome face. With great care he made his way over to you, pushing back a strand of you (Y/HC) hair.

Suddenly, his arms were around you, engulfing you in a needy hug, pressing you close to his firm body. One hand tangled in your hair, bending you head back, so you had to look into his beautiful eyes. The other hand rested between your shoulder blades, slowly drawing you even closer.

His full lips ghosted over yours, close enough to let you feel his breathing, but still so damn far away.

Leaning in, because you couldn’t stand the wait any longer, you closed your lips over his mouth.

The fierceness of his kiss took you completely by surprise. “I can’t loose you, (Y/N)! You are my reason to keep fighting. Without you, I wouldn’t know what to do!” he spoke against your lips, his hands gripping you hard.

“Sam,” you moaned, wanting nothing more than him to kiss you back.

“I know, this is not the best time to tell you, but I want you, (Y/N)! More than a fellow hunter. More than a friend. I want you…just for myself. I want to be with you!”

Every word made your body light up with joy and want. You had feelings for the tall hunter for a while, but you were too afraid to make things complicated to act on it. It was one thing to live with your secret crush here, but another to face the need to move out (which you really didn’t want to), so you kept your feelings to yourself.

“Sam,” you breathed, pushing him back a bit. “Are you serious?”

“Oh hell! Of course he is!!!!” Crowley interrupted you. “I’ve seen your eye-fucking long enough! Would you now please have the balls to work it out?” He almost sounded bored, as he rolled his eyes, before disappearing.

Lucifer and Gabriel just yelled “You go!” and a moment later, you were alone with Sam, Kevin had used the confusion, to withdraw to his room, grinning to himself. It might not be the time for him to find a nice girl, but the kiss he shared with you earlier left him more confident than anything before.

Taking chance of you being alone with him, Sam scooted you into his lap, kissing you passionately.

The moment, your tongues met, all coherent thought left your brain and all you could do was clinging to him and getting as close to him as possible.

Standing up with you in his arms, the tall hunter carried you through the hallway. Sadly, Gabe’s spell was exclusively on the library, so you could hear what was going on in Dean’s room in Dolby surround. Even after Sam closed the door behind him, the muffled moans and cries were still loud enough to distract you.

“Sam! Do something to distract me from those rabbits next door,” you laughed as he fell down on his bed with you.

“I think I can come up with one or to things to make you forget anything but my name,” he hummed, letting his teeth skim over the side of your neck.

“That’s…ungh…a very good…damn…start,” you gasped, turning your head and giving him room to nip and suck at a few of your favorite spots.

When he finally came back to your lips, you already felt a bit light headed and were breathing heavy.

While you happily let him plunder your mouth, your hands traveled down his spine and slipped under his shirt, caressing the strong muscles of his back, grazing your nails lightly over his soft skin.

The tall man above you shuddered and captured your bottom lip between his teeth. “Damn, (Y/N), I was planning to take this slow, but I don’t think I can stick to that idea,” he whispered, licking over the short lived marks he left on your lip.

“Sounds good to me,” you moaned as he lowered himself and pressed the hard bulge in his jeans against your soft core.

At your uncoordinated clawing at his clothes, he sat up and removed his t-shirt, granting you a mouthwatering view of his broad chest.

Without your own doing, you hands came up to trace his pecks and circle his nipples.

“Shit,” Sam moaned, grabbing the hem of your shirt and accidentally ripping it at the attempt to get it over your head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t. I have a closet full of them, but let me help you with the bra…I actually like this one,” you mumbled, not able to tear your eyes away from the happy trail that went south from his navel and disappeared into his pants.

You unhooked your bra and tossed it somewhere, making Sam gulp audibly. Still kneeling between your legs, he put both of his big hands down on your stomach, moving them up until he cupped your breasts.

“Wanted to touch them, since I got a glimpse of you through the flimsy shower curtain in that one motel,” he admitted, taking your nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, rolling them gently.

“God! Should have told me…aaah.” His touches went straight to your core, making you wriggle underneath him, desperate to get the damn pants out of the way.

When his soft hair touched your skin, just a moment before his lips closed around one nipple, sucking at it and teasing it with his tongue.

“Sam!” you groaned, closing your eyes and arching your back into him.

“That’s what I wanna hear.” His free hand took your leg and put it over his hip, to grind right into the dampness of your jeans.

“Clothes,” you panted. “Too…ooooh fuck…many!”

A dark laugh rumbled through his chest as he changed to the other nipple. “What are you trying to tell me, (Y/NN)? You think you can form a sentence?”

You tried to drag your brain away from the sensation that shot through your body long enough to form a coherent sentence. “Fuck!” Okay, you were only half successful. “Take the damn clothes of!” you cried.

“Yours or mine?” why was he still able to talk? Oh, right, because you were the boneless mess and he was still in full control. You really should change that.

Waving both of your hands in his long hair, you dragged him away from your breast, immediately mourning the loss of his hot lips.

With a surprisingly gracious move, you rolled over, now having the gorgeous man looking up at you with a daring glare.

Your hands flew over his belt, button and zipper, hooking your fingers into his waistband. Not wanting to waste time, you dragged his boxers down along with his jeans, letting his heavy erection spring free.

Wanting him to loose his cocky grin, you didn’t waste a second thought and leaned down to swirl your tongue around the tip, before sucking him slowly into the wet heat of your mouth.

“God!” he moaned, his head hitting the pillows hard as his hips left the mattress to meet you.

Locking your eyes on his blissful face, you let your tongue caress his shaft as your head began to bob up and down his length.

One of Sam’s hands gripped the headboard so tight, his knuckles went white, the other one found its way into your hair, gently guiding your ministrations.

“(Y/N)! You…ungh…holy…” he cried out as your took him deep, swallowing around the head of his cock.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch the last sentence,” you lifted your head enough to speak, still letting your lips ghost over him with every word, looking up at his raised head innocently.

“Woman! You gonna be the death of me!” His voice was feral and with an unexpected move, ha had you pinned under his broad frame.

Practically ripping your jeans down, he stared at your simple black panties as if they were the final boss in a game. With a shrug, he gripped the fabric at the wettest spot, twisted his wrist and the remains of the offending fabric went flying over his shoulder, leaving you bare to his sparkling eyes.

Getting shy under Sam’s unwavering stare, you tried to close your legs, but he blocked you with his knees.

“Don’t you dare,” he whispered, scooting back to lie down between your spread legs. Opening you up with his thumb and pointer finger, he winked at you. “Let’s see if you can say anything after this.”

Before you could respond, his tongue found your clit, mocking you with kitten licks and pressing a hand down just below your navel to keep you from moving.

As he closed his lips around the little nub, your legs began to tremble and you rolled your head on the pillow in ecstasy.

Mewls and whines fell from your lips, when you tried to beg him to either make you come on his tongue of fuck you right into the mattress.

“Thought so,” he spoke against your wet folds, letting two of his thick fingers slide into you.

This time, he wasn’t prepared for the force behind your bucking and you were able to get his digits deeper with a thrust of your hips.

“Fuuuuck!” you growled, the stadium of high pitched screams already behind you.

“Oh…so close, hm?” he lifted his head to look at your scrunched face. “Before I continue…would you like me to wear a condom?”

It took you a while to understand his words and thankfully, he let go of you long enough to answer. “Pill. Clear. Went to the doc last month. You?”

“Clear and were abstinent since,” he replied, his breath fanning over your dripping pussy, but he was still waiting for your final statement.

“I trust you with my life,” you were earnest for a moment. “You can keep the foils in the bedside table.”

With that, he was back into business, sucking your clit while his fingers fucked you into orgasm.

When you clenched around his fingers, he withdraw and crawled up your body to see your face.

“Even more beautiful when you’re cumming,” he stated, his lips smashing yours a heartbeat later.

Before you could come down fully from your height, you felt a new sensation. Sam was slowly entering you, his cock making you jolt.

Holding your face in one of his big paws, he showered your face with butterfly kisses. “God! You feel so fantastic. All wet and still tight from coming on my fingers,” he murmured into your skin. “You have no idea how much you mean to me. How great it is to finally have you. Don’t think, I’ll ever let you go.”

He sweet words made your heart swell as he buried his hardness balls-deep into your still quivering pussy.

“Sam,” you answered, barely managing something about a breath. “Love you. But if you don’t move, I will…”

He cut you short by drawing back and slamming into you, making you cry his name.

His thrusts were slow but hard and you slung your legs around his waist to make him go faster. “Tell me,” he demanded, keeping his slow pace, “tell me or I will keep you on the edge for as long as I can.”

You tried to keep yourself from begging, but having Sam Winchester, the man you fell in love with, finally inside you, made you give in…at your conditions…”For Chuck’s sake! Fuck me! Please! Sam! Sam! Sammyyyyy…”

His name, falling from your parted lips gave him what he craved for and he set a hard pace, grinding into you hard with every thrust. You felt the coil tightening in your lower belly and you lifted your arms to burrow your hands into his soft strands as you hold on for dear life.

The moment, he lifted one of your legs higher, Sam brushed a spot inside you, that made you cry out in desperation. The end so close, but the burning almost too much to bear.

Three more heavy thrusts against that special point and you screamed, probably bursting poor Kevin’s eardrums, but you didn’t care as a white, hot, all consuming wave shot through your every nerve, making your eyes roll back and letting you forget everything but the name that fell from your lips like a mantra. “Sam, Sam, Sam….”

A cry of your own name pierced the haze of your orgasm, letting you know that Sam had reached his peak.

Your afterglow cuddle was only disturbed by Sam getting up to fetch a bottle of water from his desk and putting a towel over the wet spot the two of you left on his bed sheet.

Waking up was wonderful. Sam’s strong arms were around you, holding you close to his chest that was pressed against your back. Stretching carefully, to not wake up the adorable moose, you found some sore muscles.

With a grin, you turned around in his arms, placing a quick kiss on his nose, making him scrunch is face and turning around in his sleep.

Silently, you got up and snatched his shirt from the floor. Deciding that it was longer than some of your dresses, you slipped out of his room, not before leaving your torn panties on the pillow beside him.

In your room, you quickly jumped into the shower, put on some fresh underwear, but decided to stick to Sam’s shirt before you tiptoed down the silent hall to the kitchen.

While you filled the coffee machine, the kitchen door opened and closed behind you. Knowing, the sound of naked feet couldn’t be come from one of the Winchesters, you greeted your friend without interrupting your major mission.

“So, I don’t have to ask if you had fun, Caiti,” you grinned, eyes still fixed on the production of your beloved morning beverage (and morning meant the time you got off of bed…period).

“Well, we heard you screaming Sam’s name some time later,” your friend chuckled. “I think, we’re even.”

“You’ll make the pancakes, I’ll take care of the coffee and the bacon,” you suggested, finally turning around and seeing your hunter friend in one of Dean’s Def Leopard shirt and white socks.

“Alright,” Caiti replied, already searching the cabinets for the ingredients.

“But!” you both said in unison, only to crack right after.

“Beers and fries at the pub tonight?” Caiti was the first to be able to speak.

“Definitely!” You raised you hand for a high five and your friend was very happy to drive in.

“No details,” you yelled after her, as she walked down to Dean’s room with a laden tray, only earning the bird as an answer.

You might be in love with Sam Winchester, but this woman would be your friend forever, you thought, as you entered Sam’s room with coffee and pancakes.


End file.
